


The Miracle

by Heavenhatesme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenhatesme/pseuds/Heavenhatesme
Summary: When infertility threatens mankind with extinction and there hasn't been a baby for almost 18 years, what happens when two certain super soldiers fall for the same woman and accidentally impregnate her?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 57





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic!!! I complete the tags as I write. Also any mistakes are my own. Please comment and give kudus to support me. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

The world has changed.

The sky was darker, the air was dirtier. The silence in the streets was more deafening than any scream. People have fallen into routines. Nothing new happened. And it was all because of one reason.

Human infertility have left society on the verge of extinction.

For nearly 18 years, the shrikes of a newborn haven't been heard, the laughing of kids running in the park has been forgotten.

Although most people blamed females, no one really knew the cause. Doctors never confirmed what the reason was. It just wasn't clear.

The government tried everything in order to produce a child. Their solution was to make people live in two groupes. The infected and the others. The infected lived in ruined buildings, forgotten by the rest of the world. But the others lived wherever they wanted; Although there probably never was a problem with the infected ones. Giving birth simply just stopped happening; In every family, regardless of who they are or where they live.

One of your biggest chances in your life was that when they were separating the infected from the others, you were pushed into the higher category.

You were little when all of this happened. Now, You were a new recruit and lived in the avengers compound. You were going to try to help whatever is left from the world from the past.

It was a noble purpose in this ruthless world.

Young people were trained and learned how to fight. After their training was done, they would be sent on missions all around the world. They helped people in need of shelter and rescue people from human trafficking, they also kept the infected from the others, in the hope of creation of a baby .And That's how you met them.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Well nobody dared to call them by their names of course. They were the ones responsible for training the recruits. When you met them for the first time, you felt yourself getting wet only by their voice. They could've had anyone they wanted. So you didn't dwindle on the thought and focused on your training.

But sometimes you thought you were imagining Bucky's lingering gazes and Steve's touches. They would never even spare a glance on a simple girl like you. Of course the world was not the same, but they were surrounded but beautiful women and even men.

So imagine your surprise when they told you they were going to teach you some professional moves in private. Maybe after all this time they had seen something in you; So you saw an opportunity and took it.

You went to the Avengers' personal gym due to Steve and Bucky's insistence. No one other than The Avengers themselves were allowed there; But they told F.R.I.D.A.Y to let you in.

When you arrived, you found Steve and Bucky sparring. Steve's shirt was so tight it seemed it was going to rip off. Bucky was wearing a black tank top that was soaking in his sweat. His hair was out of his man bun flowing around his perfect face. You didn't realize you were staring until suddenly Steve says your name, pulling you out of your haze, "Hi. I didn't know if I should have interrupted you."

"It's okay. Come on in." Steve says panting.

You took a look at them. They seemed nervous. Bucky was the first to breake out of his trance and went to clean his sweat with a towel. You went inside and put your bag on a bench and started taking off your jacket and t-shirt. You heard the men whispering behind you. You didn't dwell on it. All of a sudden, Bucky spoke up "Doll, we need to talk."

You slowly turned around to face them, "Have I done something wrong?" You were searching your mind,trying to find what might have made them upset, but you couldn't think of anything. You always respected them.

You were deeply in thought when Bucky's voice startled you. "Not at all,doll. It's something we wanted to tell you for a time now. We just don't know how to tell you."

You were confused now. "Just tell me." 

Steve inhaled and started, "As you know, Bucky and I have been by each other's side for around a century now. He was there for me when no one was and he could simply walk away as well; But he didn't. And I'll always be thankful for him."

Bucky was snickering "Shut up, punk."

Steve didn't take his eyes off you and continued on, "And I'll never let anything come between our friendship. Or anyone."

You were looking between them, baffled. "I'm sorry but I don't see how that's related to me."

Steve looked at Bucky, his eyes pleading with him to continue on. Bucky huffed and slid a hand through his hair and gathered up his courage, "We want you."

You were sure your ears were deceiving you. Did Bucky just tell you he wanted you? No, he told you he and Steve both liked you.

After what felt like hours, you finally managed to stutter "W-what?"

Bucky stepped forward, drawing your attention back to himself. "We don't want to jeopardize our friendship, so if one of us can't have you, the other can't either .But we talked and came to the conclusion that we're both okay with sharing you."

Now that takes the cake. You were gaping at them. Mouth opening and closing like fish. Was this some kind of a prank?Why would they mess with you like this? Do they do this to everyone?

You'd be lying if you said They weren't literal examples of Adonis. They could have anyone they wanted. They were simply the most handsome men you've ever seen. But maybe that's because you weren't exactly looking for a man. With your studies and now your training, you never had the time.

Your friends always told you to loosen up a bit and find someone. You just didn't seem able to communicate or simply flirt with men. But now here you were, in front of these mountains of men, wanting to have you. America's golden boy and Hydra's ex-assassin.

You were deeply in thoght when Steve came forward and stood right in front of you, taking your hand in his. "We talked about this and we know we won't feel jelousy or animosity between one another. We both want you to be our girl, not just a one night thing.We can take it slow to see where it goes,but it all depends on you. What do you say sweetheart?"

You couldn't stay here anymore. They have talked about this and it never accured to them that you might say no. What if you didn't want to be shared. Of course, you'd be lying if you said the thought didn't excite you, but you weren't looking for excitement. You shouldn't have had come here in the first place. With what courage you had left in you,you managed to say, "I-I have to go."

You went to pick up your bag. You didn't see Steve clench his jaw. Nor did you see Bucky's fists opening and closing. You didn't see the look they shared. The look of the last resort.

When you turned around you bumped into Steve's chest. You slowly looked up and found his stormy blue eyes staring back in yours intensely. Your body was frozen.You couldn't move. Your attention was drawn to Bucky when you heard him say "F.R.I.D.A.Y, lock all the gym quarters' doors and activate soundproof system."

You tried to push Steve out of your way but he took your wrists in his hands. Your eyes started to tear up. You were struggling in Steve's hold when Bucky came behind you and put his hands on your waist and whispered, "Shhhh,doll.We're here for you."

Now you started to panic. You could stop your tears anymore and they started to pour down your cheeks. "Please..." You begged, "Pl-please let me go...I won't tell anyone."

Steve's eyes softened at your pleads. He came close and started showering kisses upon your teary cheeks, your brows, your eyelids. His sweet action was calming you. He trailed his kisses to your ears. You wouldn't hear his words if not for the quiet environment, "We're gonna make you feel so good sweetheart." 

Then he crashed his lips against yours. You felt his tongue immediately started dominating the kiss. He put his hand behind your head,preventing you from pulling away. The kiss was all teeth and tongue.You struggled and fought to no avail. Your strength was nothing compared to theirs; They're super-soldiers after all. 

Your first kiss was supposed to be romantic. But now here you are, kissing Steve back with fever. You have no idea what has gotten into you, but now that you have had a taste, you wanted the whole thing. You wanted him to kiss every inch of your body. You wanted him to lay claim on you. You wanted him. 

No, you wanted them.

You completely forgot about Bucky behind you. When you pulled away from Steve, you were breathless. You turned your head to fing Bucky's stormy blue-gray eyes staring deep into yours.

He brought his head down and took your lips in a soft and gentle kiss. His kiss was the exact opposit of Steve's. He licked your lips, asking for permission, you granted it and parted your lips enough for him to slip his tongue and explore the depths of your mouth, dancing around yours.

Steve made himself busy kissing your neck. found your sweet spot and sucked harshly. He was making sure that it would leave a bruise. He wanted everyone to know that you were theirs.

You felt a metal hand wondering on your stomach and found their way in your panties. Bucky's fingers touching your folds, searching for your clit. When he found your pussy already wet and grinding against his metal hand he groaned in your mouth making you moan for the first time.

They both halted their actions,pulling away to look at you. All of a sudden, you came to yourself and started pulling away but they didn't budge. 

Bucky's fingers found your clit at the same time and started drawing lazy circles around, making you moan again.

"Fuck doll, do that again." Bucky whispered huskily.

You shook your head no. He doubled his efforts and you couldn't stop yourself. You started moaning a bitch in heat. 

Bucky kissed your temple, "Just like that, doll. You're so loud and responsive. Gotta make you moan like that for the rest of my life. Gotta make you scream so the only thing you remember is my name. This is just my fingers on your cute clit, doll. Imma make you cum on my cocktail."

You felt a coil tightening in your stomach. You'd never orgasmed, after so many failed tries you gave up, but now Bucky's fingers were making you see stars and feel high.

Steve took your earlobe between his teeth and started whispering in your ear, "Look at you, sweetheart; Enjoing yourself, aren't ya? God, I wanna see you come so much. Been dreaming about this for a long time."

You tried to stop yourself from cumming but it was too much, and Steve's words didn't help at all.You screamed when you came. Bucky was still drawing lazy circles around your bud, helping you riding your first orgasm. When you steadied your breathing then you open your eyes and found two sets of eyes watching in adoration, admiring your wet and swollen lips.

Bucky pulled his fingers from your pussy and brought them in front of your faces.they were glistening with your juices. He put his fingers, one by one, into his mouth, humming and licking them clean.

Your eyes were wide and you couldn't look away until you heard Steve clear his throat, "I can't wait to taste you too, sweetheart."


End file.
